1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates generally to remotely controllable electrical sockets, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to remotely controllable electrical sockets that may identify plugged appliances being coupled therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Detection and recordation of the location of electrical devices, such as sockets, outlets, and or other electrical interfaces within a structure, is a common practice. For example, a structure may include many 110 and 220 volt outlets (as well as outlets having other voltages) disposed in various locations within the structure. These outlets may be electrically coupled with a main power source through a breaker panel via (e.g., switch) one or more breakers (e.g., switches). Moreover, each breaker (or pair of breakers) may be assigned to, and electrically coupled with a socket located within the structure. Depending on the amount of voltage required to operate a particular device, devices may be selectively coupled with a socket. It is noteworthy to mention that some devices (for example, an air conditioning unit) may be hard wired into the panel without use of a socket).
The location of each socket within the structure is commonly labeled within the breaker panel. For example, a group of sockets within a bedroom may be labeled as “Master Bedroom.” Therefore, the location of an electrical device within a structure may be determined by determining the socket with which the device is electrically coupled.
While this type of location determination of devices is reliable for devices that arepermanently located (such as with an electric stove or an air conditioning unit), such information is less valuable for portable electrical devices, such as irons, space heaters, and other small electronic devices that may be selectively coupled with outlets throughout the structure. For example, an iron may be relocated from room to room within the structure.
Additionally, these portable devices may be more frequently left in the “on” position. Unfortunately, some of these portable devices may pose fire hazards if left unattended, in the “on” position. For example, an individual may forget to turn an iron to the off position before leaving for the day. An unattended iron poses a significant fire hazard to the structure.
Remotely controlled electrical sockets use a mechanism (electromechanical or semiconductor) to connect or separate the outlet metal contacts from electrical power. To maintain the connection of the said metal contacts of the outlet to electric power, a certain amount of electrical energy is consumed regardless of the electrical load connected to the said outlet, any appliance is plugged in or not. This happens when a user simply pulls the plug out of the outlet without manually turning the said outlet OFF. This results in a waste of electrical energy in maintaining the connection between the metal contacts of the outlet and electrical power.
A sensor that detects the presence or lack of a plug inserted in a socket outlet signals to the control unit of the said socket to connect or disconnect electrical power to the metal contacts of the outlet. This will reduce the electrical energy consumed by the socket when it is not in use. An audible and or a visual signal will indicate to the user that the plug has been detected when it is inserted in the socket.
Optionally, the said socket may include a USB charger for cell phones or other chargeable devices. The said charger will have a mechanism to detect the rate of flow of electrical energy, current, to the USB connector and convey this information to the control unit. Based on that information, the micro controller may decide to disconnect the socket from the AC mains.